Happy Dah
by Laymi
Summary: Se acerca navidad y qué mejor manera de celebrarla y recibirla que una fiesta. Furuichi decide hacer una en la casa de su mejor amigo sin embargo... ¿Qué tan bien saldrá una fiesta con delincuentes? One-shot. Denle una oportunidad.


**¡Hola!**

 **Estamos en Diciembre, que lindo. Me he decido a hacer one-shot de las series que me gustan para estás épocas. Espero disfruten este, es un adelanto de Navidad.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Beelzebub no me pertenece, ojala fuera así, es obra de Ryühei Tamura.**

* * *

Dormido roncando sin ninguna pena, mientras el miembro de un bebé se apoyaba en su nariz, Oga descansaba, sus vacaciones bien merecidas y anheladas por fin llegaban, y las estaba pasando como lo había soñado: durmiendo, comiendo y jugando.

Cuando no podía jugar videojuegos porque Hilda veía su novela, salía un rato con Furuichi, a lo que su amigo llamaba "en busca del verdadero amor" y aunque varias veces se lo había encontrado, lamentablemente no era correspondido.

-¡Oga-kun!- escuchó entre sueños seguido de un "tac" en su ventana-. ¡Oga-kun!

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente pero algo había que no lo dejaba enfocar adecuadamente, era una especie de capa viscosa y transparente.

-¡Beel!- grito al tiempo que se quitaba la baba de la cara, mientras sujeta al bebé por uno de sus pies boca abajo.

-¡Oga-kun, vamos rápido, rápido!- volvió a escuchar y de nuevo un golpe en su ventana.

Giro alrededor viendo su cuarto, sabía quién lo llamaba y no le importaba dejarlo ahí gritando toda la tarde hasta que él se dignara a salir. Hilda dormía plácidamente, seguramente se había desvelado viendo su maratón de "Sí la vida nos da otra oportunidad", ya que mientras él dormía había podido escuchar –ya que lo despertaban- gritos de la joven que si su mente no fallaba decían algo como "¡No! ¡José Joaquín, ve por ella! Anda, mira se va, ¡mueve las malditas piernas imbécil!" "Como hay mujeres en serio" "Igual nunca se quedan con el que yo quiero" "¡Pero qué…" y demás cosas que ya ni le importaban.

Decidió subirse en la cama y asomarse por la ventana, ya que su amigo seguía gritando lo mismo sin parar.

-¡Oga-kun!- gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, haciendo con sus manos una especie de amplificador poniéndolas a los lados de su boca.

-¡Cuántos años tienes!- le grito al de cabello blanco-. ¿Qué demonios quieres Furuichi? Ya serían cincuenta veces que vez al amor de tu vida irse.

-¡Cállate!- le aventó una piedra que el padre Oga esquivo con facilidad-. Ya te dije que entonces no eran las indicadas.

Oga gruño desde su ventana, ¿y ahora que quería su amigo?

-Vamos Oga, no me digas que en verdad no tienes ni una pequeñita idea del por qué estoy así.

-No.

-¡Se acerca navidad, estúpido!

Oga gruñendo salto desde su ventana a la calle, llevándose de pasó a Furuichi, quien termino de cola al suelo por el rodillazo de su amigo.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- le recriminó, y de pronto una risa infantil, más bien de bebé sonó-. No te rías Beel- chilló, mares de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿es que nadie tenía ni el más mínimo respeto por él?

Oga comenzó a caminar, y Furuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro lo siguió, su amigo había aceptado a acompañarlo a lo que sea que él quisiera hacer, esa era su manera de decírselo.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, cuando Oga se abrazó a sí mismo frotándose los brazos.

-Hace frío.

-¡Obviamente ibas a tener frío!- Furuichi lo miró con sorpresa, el chico simplemente se había salido de su casa, así sin ponerse ni una chamarra, tal y como había dormido.

-Ven, por aquí vive alguien que conocemos- Furuichi lo tomo del brazo y lo jaloneo hacía cierta parte de la ciudad.

-Oye- Oga le habló, él simplemente gruño dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando-. Sé que no has podido encontrar al amor de tu vida, que eres un pedófilo, una basura, un ser sin chiste en la tierra…

-¡Ya entendí! El punto, el punto- Furuichi lo miro, acaso su amigo le estaba dando palabras de ánimo. De verdad Oga había notado que para él el amor era realmente importante, sus ojos se iluminaron sin poder evitarlo. Oga parecía un dibujo de un manga shoujo con los ojos grandes y con un brillo especial, su cabello se mecía con el viento, le sonreía de una manera nunca antes vista.

-Yo no le hago ha estás cosas- soltó el padre de Beel, y en un segundo, un parpadeo, esa imagen de macho entendedor de sentimientos se esfumó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sus ojos parecían dos puntos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Que porque ninguna chica con suficiente amor propio te quiera, signifique que te hagas marica- Oga lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras desviaba la mirada a su brazo, donde la mano de Furuichi lo estaba tomando-. Yo no le hago a eso- terminó de decir.

Furuichi desvaneciéndose en el pasto soltó un quejido que más bien parecía algo cómico en lugar de algo que se supone tiene que mover tu corazón hacía la pena. ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no tenía sentimientos? Era otra especie que pertenecía a la rama de los inmutables en cuando a amor, cariño o algo parecido, ¡él lo estaba ayudando! No quería más "confianzas" con el ogro.

-Olvídalo… déjalo… vámonos- el joven de cabellos blancos se levantó como pudo, y ladeo su mano hacía adelanto indicándole a Oga que lo siguiera.

Caminaron otras cuadras en silencio sepulcral, Furuichi parecía una especie de zombi caminando, Oga lo seguía por detrás mientras metía a Beel a su playera en busca de calor, y de que el bebé no llorara por el frío.

Una vez estando en la entrada de un templo, Furuichi pareció recuperar los ánimos. Volteo de reojo a ver a Oga, y se tapó la boca con su bufanda haciendo gesto de indignación. Tocó mientras Oga lo alcanzaba, vaya que ambos conocían ese lugar.

Esperaron unos minutos, cuando ella llegó, portaba aquel singular hakama, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta que por el movimiento la traía reposando en uno de sus hombros, con escoba en mano llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Dah!- inmediatamente el primero en saludarla fue Beel, quien parecía bastante feliz de verla.

La chica lo tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a hablarle, Oga la miraba desde arriba y Furuichi esperaba a que terminará el saludo.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- ella decidió hablar, aun jugando con Beel quien ya se encontraba en sus brazos, acunado recibiendo el calor femenino que ella emanaba.

-Suertudo- masculló Furuichi.

-No lo sé- le respondió Oga, desviando la mirada. Ella rio bajo.

-¡Cómo que no sabes!- sin embargo Furuichi no era tan calmado como ellos dos-. Kunieda-sempai, no queremos molestarla, pero el imbécil de Oga salió de su casa sin vestirse apropiadamente ni a Beel, ¿no tendrías algo con que cubrirlos?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron en un rojo intenso que intentó disimular moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, consiguiendo hacerlo más obvio.

-Yo-yo… no-no lo hago porque a Oga… se le haya olvidado- soltó escondiendo la cara en Beel-. Lo ha-hago por Beel-chan- susurro sonrojada.

Ambos chicos asintieron sin agregar nada, ella se metió a su casa, seguida de ellos.

-Tú y tú maldita suerte Oga- soltó el de cabellos blancos, pasando ambas manos a su nunca caminando tras la Reina.

Oga no dijo nada, sabía a qué se refería su amigo, y de cierto modo agradecía a Kunieda el no pedirle una respuesta o al menos tocar el tema. Ella lo quería, lo amaba, se lo había dicho.

Sin embargo esa era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado y algo que ella sabía perfectamente, tal vez por ello no buscó mayor respuesta.

-Toma Oga- Kunieda le estiró una chamarra-. Es de mi abuelo, cuídala por favor.

-Gracias.

Por otro lado vistió a Beel con un conjunto abrigador que solía quedarle a Kota, sorprendentemente Beel no hizo nada por quitárselo, la mágia de la navidad, o tal vez lo canijo del frio.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Aoi alzando a Beel en brazos.

-Gracias Kunied-sempai- Furuichi hizo un pequeña reverencia, volteó de reojo a ver a Oga, y poso su mano en la cabellera castaña de su amigo, bajándola de golpe obligándolo a hacer la adecuada reverencia.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron a la salida del hogar de su amiga, sí al paso del tiempo reconocieron que no eran simples delincuentes aliados contra un enemigo, el tiempo a su modo los había unido como amigos, y ellos a su modo se los demostraban.

-A propósito- Aoi hablo-. ¿Qué hacen afuera en un día tan frío?

-¡Verdad! Sabía que no era alucinaciones mías, hoy amaneció más frio que otros días- susurro Furuichi temblando del frio.

-No lo sé- volvió a contestar Oga, viendo a su amigo.

-¡Oh! Es una sorpresa- Furuichi tomó a Oga de la oreja ya que no le gustaba del brazo, de algo lo tenía que agarrar, ¿no?-. Kunieda-sempai vaya el sábado a la casa de Oga, dígale a las Colas Rojas, asegúrese de que vaya Nene- gritó Furuichi mientras se alejaban corriendo.

Kunieda se quedó pensativa, mientras aseguraba haber escuchado un "¿Quién te prestó mi casa?" de parte de Oga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su femenino rostro.

-Allá nos veremos- dijo mirando a la dirección por donde ellos se habían ido.

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado al centro comercial, Oga gruñendo y de vez en cuando maldiciendo o recordándole a Furuichi que no se acerca nada a un semental y que ninguna "chiquitita" lo iba a tomar en cuenta, y si eso llegara a pasar se fijara bien en la entrepierna.

-Calla- caminaba a su –ahora- singular paso zombi- Calla- volvió a repetir en respuesta a los insultos de su amigo.

Oga como cantando se la pasaba diciéndole cosas hirientes, que a su manera de ver las cosas eran "verdades puras". Con Beel de porra, Oga le compuso una canción a su amigo.

-"Oh Furuichi, o Furuichi ¡Pedoichi!"

-"¡Dah!

-"Sí, a él las lolis le gusta acosar ¡Perverichi!"

-"Dah, dah, dah buuu"

-"!Tum, tum, tara tara ta!"

-No sé qué da más pena, si tu voz o lo malo de la letra- contestó el insultado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que todo lo relacionado contigo sea así de malo.

-¡A qué me mandaste, señor!- estiró sus brazos de forma exagerada, mientras veía al techo suplicante-. ¡Por qué todos me insultan! Un día me iré y a ver qué haces- volvió a su postura.

Oga rio a carcajada limpia, Furuichi lo volteó a ver con un tic en la sien, pero después todo coraje desapareció, ese era su amigo, su mejor amigo y no era como si él tampoco lo insultara.

-¿Y exactamente qué hacemos aquí?- habló Oga quitando a Beel de su cara.

-Ya te dije que pienso hacer una fiesta de Navidad, y pues estamos aquí por las compras- comentó un poco ido, y como si fuese una grabación que ya sabía lo que le iban a preguntar. Furuichi estaba concentrado en la lista que tenía en su mano y en ver sus bolsas para ver si sí iban las cosas ahí.

-Oye, Beel quiere ir por allá con Santa- dijo Oga no prestándole mucha atención al comentario de su amigo, señalando a un hombre con una enorme panza, barba y pelo blanco en el cual los niño se sentaban a pedirle sus regalos-. Sigue en tus compras, mamá-ichi.

-Síguete burlando mal nacido, pero después también lo disfrutarás- Furuichi caminó indignado, hacía otro local el cual era puramente de licores, ¡era navidad por Dios!

Mientras Furuichi se ocupaba de ligar con la de los licores, Oga estaba en la fila con su mala cara de costumbre, una vez esta avanzó y llegó hasta Santa, sentó a Beel en sus piernas.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Qué tenemos aquí un bebé, ¿qué te gustaría para Navidad?- el hombre bajo el disfraz parecía lo más opuesto a un Santa, su voz amargada, su mala actuación y su voz varonil y nada niñera no pegaban nada.

-Dah, da, buu ¡dah bu!- Beel le explicaba con las manos gestos, bailes y todo lo que estuviera a sus manos lo que quería de regalo. El Santa lo miraba, mientras el bebé ya estaba en el piso dando su explicación.

Una vez terminada su explicación, Beel se sintió satisfecho elevando una mano al aire señal de su logro.

Oga vio de reojo al Santa al tiempo que cargaba a Beel, y se sorprendió bastante de quien era.

-Más vale que se lo traigas- bufo Oga.

-No le entendí ni mierda

-Vaya boquita para un Santa, ¿no?

-Además tú eres el padre, el precoz.

-Es tu deber.

-Es el tuyo.

-Ja ja ja

-JA ja ja

-JA JA JA

-¡JA JA JA!

Una batalla de risas sarcásticas se estaba llevando a cabo mientras el joven papá y Santa se encaraban.

Furuichi seguía en su intento de ligarse a la chica encargada de vender ese día los licores, quien se maldecía una y otra vez por no reportarse enferma.

-¿Y éste cuánto cuesta?

-1,000 yenes.

-No éste no- lo dejo a un lado para agarrar otro-. ¿Y éste?

-1,500 yenes.

-¿De qué es?

-En la etiqueta dice.

-No, de fresa le da diarrea a Oga, aunque bien podría…- una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro-. Dame este y el mejor que tengas.

La chica rodo los ojos y le despachó a la velocidad de la luz, una vez pagado y con mercancía en mano, Furuichi volvió a su jugada.

-¿Sabes?- recogió su cabello con una mano-. Muchas chicas se preguntan si algún día Furuichi-sama las notará, lo que no saben es que yo siempre las veo- le guiño el ojo-. Pero no puedo ser obvio, ¿me entiendes? No lo aguantarían y no quiero a una mujer desmallada, a menos que sea después de probar a la bomba Furuichi.

-Bomba la que te voy a meter en el trasero si no dejar de molestarla- de un momento a otro el cuello de Furuichi se vio envuelto por cadenas. Fue jalado violentamente hasta caer de con el trasero al suelo.

Él vio a su agresor, que por la voz se pudo dar cuenta de que era una fémina.

-¡Nene!- la vio con un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz, desde abajo la vista era buenísima.

-Mira estúpido, deja de ser tan idiota Furuichi- la chica lo jalo de igual manera dándole vueltas, ¿Quién se creía él para verla de ese modo? Lo lanzó hasta que fue parado por un señor, que de pilón le dio una patada en el trasero por "atacarlo"

Furuichi sobándose todo el cuerpo, regresó con la chica.

-Si usas dos insultos, no suena bien- llegó hasta ella, cuando su corazón latió fuertemente, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus manos se juntaron a la altura de su boca-. Nene… no me digas

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-No me digas que estás celosa- el chico la señalo descaradamente, al momento en que corría hasta ella, siendo recibido por un coscorrón.

-No seas tonto- la voz de ella no sonó molesta más bien divertida-. Soy de las Colas Rojas, es normal que quiera defender a una chica de un hom… ser tan despreciable como tú.

Furuichi estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio y suicidarse ahí mismo, cuando Aoi hizo su aparición.

-Nene, no seas tan grosera- la Reina poso una mano en el hombro de su chica, a lo que la pelirroja solo pudo sonrojarse-. Toma Furuichi supongo que esto es tuyo- le extendió las bolsas que llevaba.

Aoi parpadeo varias veces pues Furuichi la miraba parpadeando, luego comenzó a llorar y al final abrazo a la Reina por la cintura.

-¡Kunieda-sempai no se muera!- decía entre lágrimas.

-¡Déjala!- Nene simplemente lo jalo del cuello de su camisa separándolo de la chica.

-¡Nene-san! ¡Aoi-neesan!- una voz grito hasta llegar a ellas-. Listo, los regalos para las chicas ya están.

-Gracias Yuka- le sonrío Aoi.

-¿Regalos?- preguntó Furuichi.

-Sí las Colas Rojas nos damos regalos en Navidad- le contestó Aoi.

-Colas Rojas- recalcó Nene.

-¡Cierto los regalos!- ignorando –aunque no fue intencional- Furuichi se puso ambas manos en la cabeza-. Chicas, si no les molesta se pueden dar sus regalos en la fiesta que hare en la casa de Oga, por favor.

-¿Mph? Era de eso lo que nos dijiste Aoi-neesan.

-Supongo que sí.

Furuichi se despidió de las chicas y salió corriendo en busca de Oga, corrió hasta Santa probablemente él seguía ahí. Y al llegar a la zona indicada, Furuichi dejó caer las bolsas, abrió por completo la boca, que pareció se le iba a caer. Un santa, con el cabello chamuscado con toques negros por unas partes, tenía la mitad de la barba y la mirada aún más amarga, su traje ya no estaba completo, una de sus piernas estaba al descubierto y su gorro estaba abierto de arriba.

Por otro lado un reno con la mitad de su playera y chamarra, moretones en la cara y un bebé reno debajo de él acompañaba la exhibición.

-¡Pero qué…- Furuichi llego hasta ellos-… qué demonios hicieron!

-Cuida tus palabras jovencito, estamos entre niños- el santa lo regaño.

-¡Mi boca es virginal al lado de la tuya!- le contestó de mala manera.

-Debes formarte para poder hablar con Santa- Rodolfo el reno se acercó a él y lo retiro de sitio donde subían los niños para poder sentarse en Santa.

-¡No me jodas Oga!- Furuichi lo miro de todos lados-. ¡Desde cuando eres parte de la exhibición!

Tanto Toujou como Oga cerraron los ojos recordando cómo habían llegado ahí. Furuichi sin creérselo, miro toda la exhibición, se supone que era el polo norte, o algo así, pero en lugar de ello todo estaba roto, tirado o quemado, e incluso podía jurar que un niño estaba llorando mientras señalaba a Santa y Rodolfo.

-Qué mierda- se repitió viendo como los niños que recién llegaban se asustaban al ver a Santa en ese estado, mientras los niños que ya estaban pedían a gritos irse-. ¡Qué demonios hicieron!

-Ey, ey- lo llamó Santa-. Por favor- le dijo haciéndole señal de silencio. Volteo a ver a Rodolfo quien subía y bajaba su cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo que había hecho Santa-. No se porten como si fuesen tan educados.

Durante la semana Oga se la pasaba viendo la novela con Hilda, tenía que admitir que tenía lo suyo, aunque le parecía estúpida, pastelosa, aburrida y lo peor ¡José Joaquín sólo peleaba con Fernando Francisco una vez en casi 100 capítulos! Y justamente estaban viendo la escena de pelea.

Tal como había entendido de parte de Hilda. Sofía Esperanza, la protagonista, estaba enamorada en un inicio de Fernando Francisco, pero José Joaquín se había enamorado de ella, él era rico, y los otros dos no. José Joaquín le había dado un puñetazo a Fernando Francisco, porque éste le había dicho que pelearía por el amor de Sofía Esperanza.

-Ya mejor que lo besé- bufo Oga ofendido, esas no era peleas.

-Cállate- Hilda metida en la trama simplemente le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se callara.

-Igual se quedará con Fernando Francisco- muy seguro Oga rasco un poco su nariz, desde la pelea con Toujou en el centro comercial, Furuichi le había dicho que él se encargaría solo de las compras.

-No, se quedará con José Joaquín- Hilda lo volteo a ver con algo parecido a la determinación en su mirada.

Ambos se miraron unos minutos a los ojos, fijamente, retándose….

-Estúpido Oga- Furuichi mascullaba su nombre cada cinco minutos.

-Ya dile que lo amas- una voz detrás de él sonó severa.

-¡No soy gay!- gritó en plena tienda de regalos.

Kanzaki se echó a reír descaradamente de él.

-¿Tú no vas a comprar regalos?- decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ya lo hice- el joven se rascó la cabeza-. Repíteme porque diablos te estoy acompañando.

-Porque Himekawa nunca me abrió, ya he molestado mucho a Kunieda-sempai, Nene me aventó un chuchillo desde su ventana, no encontré a Toujou y tú fuiste el primer idiota que me contestó.

-¿Y Oga?

-Está arreglando su casa.

-¿Seguro que lo hará?

-Sí, ¡es navidad! Hoy le llame para decirle que hoy iremos a su casa.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho- Kazaki le dijo mientras tomaba una muñeca, sería un buen regalo para Futaba.

-¡Que no soy gay!- gritó por segunda vez… o cuarta.

Por otra parte en la casa de Oga. Era la quinta vez que tocaban el timbre y nadie abría.

-Aoi-neesan, ¿segura que no fue una broma?- pregunto Yuka detrás de su superior.

-No lo creo- contestó Kunieda tocando por sexta vez.

-Agh, creo que debí quedarme en casa- Himekawa llegó detrás de las chicas.

-Sí nos invitaron a todos, debe ser una mala broma- tratando de convérsese Nene resopló aire, ver esa expresión en Kunieda no le gustaba nada.

-Hemos llegado- Natsume anunció su llegada junto con Shiroyama.

-¡Hola chicos!- todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa, que seguramente venía desde el infierno junto a aquel hombre desagradable y enorme.

-Furuichi sí que se entusiasmó- habló Kunieda sonriendo por la convivencia.

-Que linda…- susurró Chiaki al ver que la expresión de su líder había cambiado a una más tranquila.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la primera líder y fundadora de las Colas Rojas. Como por instinto Nene se emocionó a tal grado que le pegó a Paako mientras le señalaba con la mirada a la joven que los miraba.

-Kunieda, hola de nuevo- la hermana de Oga fue directo a saludarla.

-Misaki-san es bueno verla de nuevo- Kunieda sonrió con la propiedad que debe tenerse al dirigirse a semejante persona.

-Pasen, pasen- ella habló como emocionada por ver a "pequeños" esperando la fiesta entusiasmados, aunque en realidad todos tenían cara de pocos amigos-. Takachin me avisó sobre la fiesta, mis padres se fueron a un viaje navideño y yo también iré a una fiesta, así que les encargó la casa.

-No se preocupe- habló Kunieda.

-Nos vemos- Misaki Oga desapareció de vista.

Al entrar a la casa, todos los invitados quedaron boquiabiertos, frente al televisor Oga del lado derecho y Hilda del izquierdo disputaban una "batalla" con Beel al medio de ambos sentado alzaba su brazo cediéndole la palabra a uno de sus "padres".

-¡Dah!- alzando la mano derecha le dio la palabra a Oga.

-Francisco Fernando se ve más hombre que el otro- le recriminó Oga.

-¡Bu!- ahora debía hablar Hilda.

-Es Fernando Francisco idiota- aclarando su garganta y con el semblante de siempre Hilda contestó-. José Joaquín tiene más porte y derecho, ha hecho mucho por Sofía Esperanza.

-¡Dah bu!- el momento decisivo llegaba.

-O-oigan- habló algo nerviosa Kunieda.

Ambos padres la miraron a matar, estaban por dar el veredicto final, quién merecía más a Sofía Esperanza y la Reina llegaba así como así a interrumpir.

-Lo-lo siento- Kunieda dio un paso atrás ante semejantes miradas.

Oga dio un suspiro pesado y paso al lado de Hilda como si esta tuviese un virus, Hilda por su parte le dio una patada en el trasero, por andar peleando con él su telenovela ya había acabado.

-¿Y Furuichi?- preguntó Oga parándose como pudo sobándose el trasero.

-¿Qué no ha llegado?- le "respondió" Himekawa.

-No, dijo que iría por…- se rascó la cabeza-… algo ha de estar haciendo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- animadamente Paako preguntó, todos la miraron y se miraron entre sí.

Caminando cerca de la casa de Oga…

-Eres peor que una chica- decía Kanzaki mientras cargaba bolsas y bolsas de regalos.

-Prefiero llamarlo "espíritu navideño"- Furuichi también iba cargando- Y de qué te quejas si sólo llevas dos bolsas.

-Sí pero con las que tú llevas son treinta.

-¡Exacto!- Furuichi le grito en plena cara. Codazos por aquí, puñetazos y un ojo morado de Furuichi fue lo que se tuvo que pasar para que ambos llevaran quince y quince.

Al llegar ni se molestaron en tocar el timbre, pues según Furuichi Oga ya estaba avisado. Dejaron los regalos en la entrada, pues Furuichi quería que todo saliera perfecto, un linda sorpresa.

-Parecer mamá- Kanzaki se quejó bajando sus regalos-. ¿Qué tienes en la entrepierna?

-A la bomba- contestó orgulloso-. De ahí viene el aire de semental que transpiro.

Kanzaki lo miro con una ceja arriba, no pensaba que fuese tan tonto.

-¡Oh! ¡Kanzaki!- una Paako vestida de Santa salió a recibirlos-. Furuichi tú también.

-Oh…- ambos chicos expresaron al verla.

-¿Qué? Lamento decirles que todo esto no se puede tocar- decía Paako mientras se frotaba su cuerpo.

-Aun así no le ganas a Kunieda en coqueteo- le replico Kanzaki.

-¡Qué?- Yuka se lanzó a golpearlo. Furuichi decició ir a la sala y dejar a ese par, después de todo no le gustaba hacer mal tercio.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se sorprendió de ver a un cúmulo de gente en un rincón. Solamente Hilda y Kunieda estaban sentadas en el sillón frente al televisor. Pasando de ellas, Furuichi se dirigió hacia la bola que estaba en el rincón pues podía escuchar cosas como "Yo voy con 100 yen" "Vas a perder basura" "Yo voy con 1 000 000 yen" "¡Qué!" "Ambos son idiotas" "Vuelve a tocar mi trasero y te meteré la pistola por el culo" "¿Cagas dinero?".

-¡Quién le tocó el trasero a Chiaki!- molestó un Furuichi con derrame nasal llegó hasta ellos, y una vez ahí lo pudo ver.

Habí una mesita, a cada lado un silla, en ellas estaban Oga y Toujou ambos con una mano en la mesa, se miraban fijamente y tenían las manos agarradas.

-¡Es Navidad!- se hizo pasó entre los demás-. ¡No un club de apuestas clandestinas!

-Calla- Kanzaki que quién sabe cuándo había llegado le tapó la boca. Ladeo la cabeza hacia arriba indicando que ellos continuaran con lo suyo.

-Ah…- Oga ejerció fuerza

-¡Ah!- Toujou también lo hizo.

-¡Ah… ah!- ahora Oga iba ganando.

-¡AH!- pero toujou puso más fuerza y la mano de Oga bajaba lentamente.

Todos los ojos se posaban en las manos, pasaban saliva, veían expectantes.

-¡AHH!- los ojos de Oga se tornaron tétricos.

-¡AHHHH!- y en un grito de guerra la mesa fue abollada y destruida por la fuerza ejercida.

-¡Ay!- todos los presentes dejaron caer sus brazos y giraron un poco la cabeza, señal de decepción.

-Valen mierda…- comento Kanzaki yéndose de ahí hacía la mesa de comida.

-Igual no esperaba mucho- Himekawa siguió al de la cadena.

Furuichi se paró, pues de la emoción Kanzaki lo había aventado hacía la mesa rota. Se paró como pudo y limpiándose el polvo volteó a ver a Oga y a Toujou dispuesto a regañarlos, pero…

-¡Y luego yo soy el marica!- grito a todo pulmón, lágrimas de risa caían por sus mejillas. Esos dos seguían de la mano. De pronto la luz que su espacio se vio obstruida por dos cuerpos de hombres bien formados, con ojos de maldad, y sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los huesos de sus manos- ¡Kya!- gritó antes de ser apaleado.

La noche pasó entre risas, juegos, golpes, competencias. Nunca había convivido así, la navidad pasada habían asistido a un torneo en parejas. Y ahora que se ponían a pensarlo contadas veces se veían sin tener una pelea de por medio, y aunque era delincuentes, exceptuando a Furuichi, parecían ser buenos amigos.

-Bueno, oigan- desde su único ojo sano, Furuichi miro a todo en esa habitación, cuando supo que medio le ponían atención, prosiguió-. ¿Y si nos damos los regalos?

Aunque no le contestaron, cada quien tomo su regalo y se lo entregó a la persona en quien habían pensado al verlo.

-Toma- Kunieda le extendía un regalo a Nene, quien gustosa y sonrojada lo recibió. Dentro venía un suéter calientito, tejido muy posiblemente por la líder.

-¡Aoi-neesan!- chilló feliz.

-¿De verdad?- una gotita resbalaba por la sien de Himekawa.

-Te juro que cuando la vi, pensé en ti.

-A menos que tengas pensamientos raros, no veo por qué tendrías que acordarte de mí- Himekawa regresó la tanga que le había regalado Kanzaki a su bolsa de regalo.

-Kunieda- Hilda le habló serena como siempre lo hacía. Aoi giró a verla y se sorprendió de que la nodriza le estuviera extendiendo una cajita.

-Vaya gracias- realmente emocionada Kunieda tomo la cajita y al abrirla una roca estaba envuelta por una especie de soga, la saco resultando ser un collar-. ¡Pero qué lindo! Gracias Hilda-san.

-La piedra se llama "", te parecer a una joven que sale en la tele que se llama Concepción, en la historia ella está en busca del amor- le explicó la nodriza al momento en que el calor subía a la cara de Kunieda.

-Hi-Hilda-san, al parecer le gus-gustan mucho las telenovelas occidentales- tratando aunque sin ningun resultado satisfactorio, Kunieda abría y cerraba los ojos esperando que su sonrojo disminuyera-. Yo también le compre algo.

Hilda alzó una ceja, vaya que la navidad era buena, allá por sus tierras no se celebraba con el mismo sentimiento.

-Tome- Kunieda le estiro una caja rectangular. Hilda y recibió y al abrirla y ver el contenido sus ojos se agrandaron, y por un microscópico segundo Kunieda pudo jurar ver a la Hilda sin memoria, esa que hacía caras tiernas.

-¡Kunieda!- sin pensarlo la abrazó-. Y yo que pensaba que solo las pasaban por esa cosa- ladeo la cabeza refiriéndose a la tele.

-No- rio un poco Aoi-. Las venden, es la versión completa.

Hilda sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el disco de la caja, y poniéndolo en el DVD se puso a ver desde el inicio su tan amada "Sí la vida nos da otra oportunidad".

Kunieda se retiró a seguir dando y recibiendo regalos. Paako muy feliz se puso el abrigo que Kanzaki le había regalado. Chiaki estaba contentísima con los guantes y bufanda que Nene le había obsequiado. Natsume y Shiroyama intercambiaban entregas de videojuegos. Himekawa le daba un bolso a Lamia, mientras que Furuichi trataba de quitarse de encima a Alaindelon quien le había regalado nada más y nada menos que a él mismo.

Kunieda se debatía en si ir o no, a pesar de que todos se estaban dando regalos con él simplemente no era lo mismo, y no por la confesión, si no por ser Oga. Decidida se acercó a donde estaba él junto con Toujou.

-No, estoy seguro que fui yo- de la manera más desinteresada posible Toujou recibía el regalo de Oga, lo destapó sin ningún sentimiento en la cara-. Gracias- volvió a meter los boxers a la bolsa.

-Dah

-Te digo que el ojo inflamado de Furuichi se lo hice yo. Su inflamación en el cachete fue tu golpe- de igual manera recibía el regalo de Toujou, lo abrió y dándole una veloz mirada vio su regalo-. Gracias- y el gorro regreso a su bolsa.

-Dah buu.

De pronto sintieron la presencia de Kunieda cerca, ambos voltearon a verla y como era de esperarse ella no se sintió cohibida ante la presencia de esos dos hombres que no tenían espacio para el amor en ellos.

Como sabía que ninguno de los hablaría, Kunieda estiró su regala para cada uno. Ambos lo tomaron, y lo abrieron apenas lo tuvieron en la mano. Toujou sonrió y le agradeció por su nueva playera, yéndose del lugar pues ahora que recordaba sólo le había dado a Oga y a Kunieda quien también abría su regalo.

-Vaya- la chica saco una bufanda color azul, se la froto por la mejilla-. Sí que es cálida.

Oga por su parte tenía en mano un suéter café, bastante cálido por cierto. El chico le agradeció al momento que le dio su regalo, el corazón de Aoi comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Oh…- exclamó al ver una pequeña pulsera con tres piedras bien formadas que por el efecto parecían contener todos los colores-. Gracias Oga, es linda.

-Sí… bueno de nada- el joven se rasco su cabeza, de cierto modo le era más fácil hablar con ella-. Siento que todo esto fue una gastadera de dinero, estúpido Furuichi- se desahogó con la joven.

-Puede que sí- Kunieda rio completamente a gusto-. Pero míralos, parece que les hizo bien.

Y era cierto todos a su modo se divertían, se insultaban pero se divertían. Furuichi aun medio dormido y más tarado por los golpes era atendido por Lamia. Hilda con Beel en brazos aquella nodriza que ni quien la separara de la televisión ahora se encontraba acompañada de Chiaki y Nene que se le habían unido al maratón de la telenovela.

Kanzaki molestaba a Paako, mientras Himekawa conversaba con Natsume, todos estaban felices, de intrusos en su casa no prestada. Pero algo en él se revolvió, un sentimiento cálido, tal vez su corazón no estaba tan podrido como decía Furuichi.

-Feliz navidad Kunieda- soltó viendo a la joven, quien lo volteo a ver sorprendida, pero después le dedico una sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad, Oga.

-¡Feliz navidad estúpidos delincuentes!- gritó a todo pulmón Paako.

-¡Feliz navidad!- contestaron todos al unísono.

-¡Dah buu!

Sí esos delincuentes tenían su corazoncito.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que trabajo con Beelzebub, pero déjenme decirles que es de mis mangas favoritos, me agradó bastante trabajar con los personajes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Los quiero!**


End file.
